Time wait's for no one
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: KolxOC Character. What if someone brought Kol back? What if she was something he couldn't afford to lose even if he had to risk his own life? Kol is back and he brought a new 'Friend' they want to stir up some trouble, and get some revenge while they are at.


**Okay I'm stepping in to unknown territory I made a story already with KlausxOC I don't know ANYTHING about Vampire dairies so it might be more OC than a little reason why I'm doing a story on Vampire Diaries more so than the originals, is because I saw a video on Kol. I at first thought he was going to be an another pretty boy and than remembered the actor played a role before in a movie I liked so I gave it a try, than I did some research and learned he supposedly died? What kinda shit is this LOL. So Klaus and Kol are my only favorites in Originals/ Vampire diaries so I will try and get as much close to there personalities as possible. **

**My friend already told me the annoying characters are ( To my standards) So yes! if you have ideas please I'll try to incorporate them in if it fits the plot. **

**Another thing is I make a lot of typos but I think I'm getting better I apologize if it's to difficult to read if it is let me know and I'll clean it up.**

**KolxOC, Rated M.**

* * *

Elijah and Klaus and Rebeekah where having a nice chat about what to do about Elena, Rebeekah scoffed not really caring anymore about Elena. "Well well seems as though you guys cleaned up nicely" The siblings stood to see who snuck into there house. There standing at the front door was Kol there younger brother, he looked well he looked alive! he looked exactly the same maybe a tad more angrier but alive none the less.

"H-how are you still alive?" Rebeekah looked at her younger brother in shock and a tad bit worry, Elijah on the other hand had an amused look on his face he was happy to see his brother alive. Klaus just looked annoyed.

"No thanks to you but someone brought me back thanks for getting my revenge _**sister**_" Kol had been bitter at the fact they moved on so quickly bitter at the fact his dear older sister didn't even exact his revenge for his death! they all seemed to just move on, just seem to not care yes he was a bit unstable but he was still there brother younger brother! he deserved some type of feeling..any type of feeling.

Klaus backed up a little smirking, and leaned against the wall "Well all that matters is that your alive and well are you not?" Elijah asked lifting his hand in a peaceful manner hopping to reason or calm his brother, Rebeekah nodded agreeing " You can't expect us to get sad over every death that happens you do realize everything dies?" Kol laughed dryly at her " Yes yes everyone even your own flesh and blood"

**Elsewhere**

There in a normal size apartment that was decorated in some vintage Indian furniture and decoration, there was a long royal purple lounge couch that had a white furry throw blanket on it and a lovely flat screen tv in the front hanging on the walls was a skull of a buck. The music the filled the apartment was of course playing from a record player **(****Don't mind me I'm just eyeing my apartment to get a detailed view of how I want the apartment to look like yes I'm a tad old school for my young age lol)** was playing Godsmack - voodoo. A women came out in black high-waisted short's a long grey band tank that was tucked a bit into her shorts, and a long black cardigan on her feet was slipper like ugg boots that was grey, her hair was thrown into a messy bun and she was wearing thick-rimmed glasses. "Where the heck is he? He said he was going to get the ma-"

On the wooden breakfeast/dinner table was the mail and a clear mug of citron tea, The women lifted an eyebrow while slipping her hand into the handle of the coffee mug "Well..this is cold..he been left." The women tapped her long blue claw like nails against the table annoyed at the situation. "Where the heck could he have gone.." She waved her hand across the room. She sipped her tea watching everything a few minutes later Kol walked backwards into the room and was walking around backwards, she blinked watching carefully and held her hand up stopping the moving people right when she saw herself walking into the bathroom to take a bath, and waved her hand again to start the scene.

_Kol was walking around franticly and grabbed his bag walking out of the apartment a few minutes later coming back to throw the mail on the table "I'll be back..hopefully before you come looking for me" Kol did his smirk and left._

"Well..that told me nothing." She frowned and reached in a bag and pulled out honey and apple flavored chip's. "Mmm..I could wait.." She looked around the apartment frown a bit, her timeless world..it was always evolving outside of these walls..what if something happened? what if he needs help? She busted out laughing dropping some chips on the floor " PFFT Kol needs my help AHAH that man always killing something. I can understand if he feels trapped here" She frowned as her pet black bear cub came up reaching for the chips that fell on the floor, only to have it cruelly snatched away by the swift baby orange fox.

The bear cub whined and reached up for the women who spilled the chips, who smiled lifting the bear up and feeding him some chips " Do you think I should go to Kol? he seemed..as if he wanted me to stay?" The bear cub tilted his head confusingly. She kissed his nose and placed him back down "Well time waits for no one, foxface your in charge!" The bear cub whined and fell on his back, while the fox frolicked over and sat on the bear nodding understandingly.

A few hours later, the music to the apartment had stopped, and the women waved to the two animal's. "If you need anything you know how to call me" she squatted down nuzzling them and left.

**Back with the Mikaelsons**

After a few arguing there in the chair sat a disheveled Rebeekah an angry Klaus and a tired Elijah. Kol on the other hand was smiling "Well that was fun" Klaus was ready to kill the young vampire " Tell us how and why are you back!" Kol gripped his chest where his heart was " Ow that hurt brother tisk" Kol wagged a finger at him. "That's for me to know, now why as to why I'm back I think we all know why" Kol sneered at them.

Klaus rolled his eyes " Well then get on with it! Why keep them waiting" Kol wouldn't show it but it hurt hearing them dismiss him so did they really not miss him? Did they really not care? Kol eye's harden and he turned to leave quietly shocking them all, Elijah reached out "When you're ready will be here waiting" Kol glared at him " Right..whatever"

Kol walked out ready to get his revenge ready to spill some blood, ready to stop the pain he was feeling in his heart.

**Normal story now**

The women walked into town "Mystic falls? now why does this sound familiar?" someone driving down the same road she was walking pulled over and it was a man in his late forties "Hey do you need a ride?" he asked kindly, The women eyed the man with distrust showing in her whole face, she smiled at the man "Yes please" The man smirked and opened the side door from inside the truck, The women smirked before she hopped in. A few minutes down the road the man was tossed violently out the moving truck.

The women was driving the truck with her bloody right hand, she licked her left hand cleaning it as much as possible. "This is very annoying..wait till I get my hands on you Kol!" The women grumbled as she drove into Mystic falls.

The women after a few hours of driving yawned and pouted looking at everyone that walked by "This isn't the right place..I just can't see why this place? What's even here?" she decided to walk around again, Then hopped out the car and walked into a bar, as soon as she walked in all eyes were on her. She squinted and asked for water but got a laugh "Come to a bar and ask for water? Alright." after a few minutes water was placed in front of her and she rubbed the rim of the glass and looked at her finger, realizing something was placed inside of it..what? no idea, she looked down at the water, 'Seemingly such a boring town..holding a lot of secrets he might be here..'

"Hello are you new here? I'm Elena and this is Caroline" The women looked at her and notice it was a skinny teenage girl she had long brown hair and big brown eyes who was speaking to her and beside her was a long blonde hair teenage girl with brown eyes also." Yes I'm just passing through" Elena nodded listening "Well what grade are you in? are you visiting family?" "Asking all these question's would make one think you have something to hide?" The women smirked knowingly and Caroline stiffened answering her question unknowingly, Caroline smiled softly " No its just a small town never really see a new face were curious about what else is out there" Elena eyed Caroline and smiled back at me, I nodded "Not really much and grade? I haven't been in school in years." Elena stiffened "Are you.." Caroline elbowed her.

I eyed the two carefully " Am I what?" Caroline shook her head " Nothing nothing how when you look so young? you look as if your..seventeen." I blink and laugh " Oh is that it? I just take care of myself and I dropped out a long time ago, school has nothing to teach me." Caroline eyes widen "B-but how will you live? You should have a proper education" I eye her 'she's a school girl type eh?' "Looks can be deceiving.." Elena looked at the women "What?" " Ah nothing just talking to myself.."

Another person came up behind Elena and beside Caroline, he had brown hair and looked like he seen a lot through out his life "Damien! hey this is a new girl her name is..I'm sorry I seemed to have forgotten your name?" I look at her I for one did not like where this was going to many people were appearing. I looked away disinterested now " I never said it well I must take my leave" I stand up eyeing the two females and looking at man name Damien " Well it was nice talking to you guys"

Damien reached out stopping me from moving " Wait allow us to show you around at least?" I sigh, I could tell they don't trust me but I had to make sure to just come and go " No it's fine but I do wonder.." Caroline smiled brightly " What? We could help" I looked at the three knowing this was a risk. " Have you heard of a man name..well..Kol?" The three paled "H-how do you know Kol?" I looked at Elena " Well I just know about him I was interested in meeting him though" Damien glared at me hard " He's not around here anymore" I frowned " So how long as he been gone?" Caroline shook her head and placed her hand on top of my shoulder " He died..awhile ago.." I blink confused ' That can't be he just left my house over a few hours ago..' "Is that so?" Elena smirked " Yes you don't want to meet a guy like him !" I nodded and tried to leave, Damien followed with Elena "So should we walk you out of town?" He asked carefully.

'Rude ass..' I stretch " No thanks I'm just walk around" Elena nodded following again "So how did you know of Kol? Why would you want to meet such a guy?" Damien nodded waiting for Elena questions to be answered, I sighed tiredly " I was just curious about him" Elena nod " So you knew he was a vampire?" Damien's eyes widen at the question Elena asked, I smirked 'bingo' "Indeed I heard he was but now I know he's one and you two are also." Damien stepped in front of me " What are you how did you know?"

I rolled my shoulder feeling stiff " Look I got places to be..person to see." Elena frowned "He's dead.." I nodded " Yes yes I heard now excuse me.." Damien looked me in my eyes trying to control me "Tell me what you are and how you know of Kol" I was annoyed and my eyes changed to deep shade of purple and I reached my hand out in a grip manner, Damien fell to the floor holding his chest gasping for air as Elena knelt down to comfort him " Stop it! what are you doing to him! he done nothing wrong!." I frown at her ignorance and double standard way of looking at the situation "Ah yes and he did nothing look you two are annoying me..so if you attempt to force me in to doing something again I'll crush your heart understand?"

I waved at the two and walked away, hearing Elena comfort Damien and feeling her harsh glare and his tired glare on my back "So we know a few things..they think Kol is dead, this place has more to it then it lets on..and those two..seem to think they run things" I shrug my shoulders, right when I made the turn around the side walk someone was in front of me.

This man was different "Do you mind coming with me love?" I felt a chill as I heard his British accent, yes this town was very different. "Ah..you see I have this thing about strangers, and me going with them you understand right?" I tried to walk around him "I know where Kol is." I eyed him "Is that so? is he ten feet under?" He smirked walking in circles around me "Well we both know that's not true" I eyed him carefully 'Kol must have met with him..but who is he..' "Who are you?" He smirked rubbing his chin "Perhaps it would be easier if you just came with me? " I realized I wasn't going to get a name out of him.

"Where to?" Right when the words left my lips he lifted me and ran off at a inhuman speed, a little while later I was tossed like a bag of potatoes on the floor, I clawed at the ground while trying to catch my breath, and trying not to throw up ' How dare he I can't oh my god I'm be sick' Another womens voice reached my ear, "She? who is she?" I looked up at her with blurred teary eye's still trying to hold down my chips I ate earlier.

"She's going to answer some questions" The women approached me and finally I could see clearly, she was another busty blond but looked more colder than the other one, I lifted my hand holding up my pointer finger in a 'just a moment' motion I sat on my knee's in a bowing way still trying to catch my breath. "H-hey! I can't move" The women glare at me and so did the man " Perhaps are guest doesn't understand the situation" he spoke harshly, as I still had my finger up and trying to get my bearings " G-give me a second I feel a bit light headed" The man tried to come closer and I tried to stop him but I was just to out of it. "Fine fine whatever if I throw up i'm not cleaning it " I put my hand down allowing the women to move closer.

I stood exhaustedly and eyed the two, the women crossed her arms and eyed me up and down " Who are you?" I rolled my eyes " Same questions? Who am I? What am I? What am I doing here? Ever heard of a free country?" The women ran at me, I eyed her carefully. "What? you're in front of me what are you going to do?" The women eyed me carefully " I think I'm going to like you" I scooted back " Lovely now where is Kol?"

She stiffened " Why would you want to know where he is?" I rubbed my temples " Just why is it every question I asked is answered with another question" The man smirked " Someone went to fetch him for us but while that's happening answer us." I tilted my head " Or we could wait until Kol gets here."

"Great because he's here" A voice behind me spoke another british accent made me get goosebumps, I looked back and see a man a bit older than the two in front of me in a suit, not that I realize it they all spoke in a british accent I saw Kol beside the suited man and eyed him he looked angry and slightly annoyed, I attempted to walk over to the two just to be stopped by the blonde women, I glared at her " Move.."

Kol smirked beside his brother " I thought It told you I'd be back? " I looked around the women sneered " yeah you also said you went to get the mail" " I did did you not see it?" I was ready to attack no this blonde was in my way!.

"Now lets answer some question's my name is Elijah Mikaelson, That's my sister Rebeekah and Klaus is the one behind you we are the older siblings of Kol." I blink nodding understanding the situation now 'Did they care? are they worried? is it something I'm missing here?'. Klaus walked closer to me " So are you going to tell us what or who you are" I rolled my eyes, which cause a cute smirk to fall on to Klaus face. Klaus on the other hand was taking in her appearance, the women was a light tan color she was wearing high-waisted black shorts, a grey tank top and a overly large long black cardigan she was wearing black wedges, she was fairly attractive her skin looked like she hasn't seen any hardship not a scratch on her legs..getting to her face she had light brown hair that was just a bit shorter than shoulder length that was straight it outlined her face perfectly you can tell she had bangs that was tucked away under a red beanie. Her thick rimmed glasses did look big on her small face at all her, big brown eyes was slightly outlined in black eyeliner giving her a bigger puppy dog look than she already had, her small lips was painted in red. Her image was different through out all the years he hasn't seen someone dressed so different..**(I used my ootd on her, yes yes I'm a bit odd hipsterish style) **The women slowly backed away, which I found quiet amusing this women had power I know she did I saw her use it and though she didn't use it fully on me I felt a pull when she attempted a few minutes ago.

"M-my name..it's Iris **(Yes I used this name before but honestly I'm stuck on names)** " Iris eyed the group carefully "What I am is of none importance.." Kol smirked I knew he was proud at me resistance, Rebeekah grabbed my wrist harshly "Tell us!" Kol eye's went black as night and was held back by Elijah " **UNHAND HER SISTER **" Rebeekah looked at Kol and then at me " Not if she won't answer no questions" Kol snarled more at his sister, until Elijah spoke evenly "Let her go Rebeekah"

Rebeekah sneered and released my wrist and when she did I waved the hand she didn't grab and she went flying into the wall, doing so made both brother's looking at me with interest " I have a problem with people bossing me around." Rebeekah got up her eyes black as night "Now you die." Iris looked at her ready to kill her if I must and she ran at me only to be stopped by Klaus this time.

I looked at Kol who happened to slip by Elijah and was heading towards me, Kol stood by me smirking he knew I wasn't in the mood and we had much to talk about. "Kol..do I trust these people" Kol laughed and patted my head " No in the slightest but do tell them they be annoying us for awhile unless you don't" Iris cleared her throat "Fine but after this will be leaving" Klaus and Rebeekah stopped there bickering and looked at me and Kol, same with Elijah neither break eye contact from us, Iris put her wait on her hip and played with her finger's "My name is Iris and I'm pretty much human.." Klaus snarled at Iris angrily " Don't toy with us!"

Kol snarled back standing in front of Iris, Iris touched his arm "Let me rephrase that..I'm gifted.." Elijah squinted nodding "Explain..please" Iris smiled softly at him nodding "I have mental powers.." 'And something else..' "But my powers grow constantly" Rebeekah rolled her eyes "So your a witch?" Iris scoffted " Hardly I don't do spells,everything I do is based on what I want, Illusions, time warp, telekinesis, predator instinct... and sometimes precognition not to me-" Kol elbowed her softly telling her not to tell to much, which Klaus caught in turn frowning " I feel there is much to you.." Rebeekah frowned not liking where this is going "Right not a witch but something out of a comic book."

"Depends on how you look at it now we must be -" Klaus stepped forward cutting off Iris "Do you want to do something for us." Kol stepped in front of me again making Klaus frown " She doesn't kill" Iris coughed in her hand "Besides the truck driver.." Kol squinted looking at Klaus "Only the truck driver.." Klaus walked around Kol " I thought the lady said she hated being told what to do" Kol clapped his hand smirking " Someone has a great memory, now did you hear the part where I said she doesn't kill?" Klaus snarled at Kol "Maybe the lady should speak for herself." Rebeekah rolled her eyes " I say we kill her save us the trouble of doing it later." Elijah watched the scene carefully and saw that Iris was fumbling with something in her pocket. Elijah touched his chin and pointed at her pocket "Iris..Perhaps you'd like to tell us what you have in that pocket."

Kol stiffened looking over his shoulder at Iris, Iris glared hard at Elijah "What I have is unimportant." Klaus smirked and reached around Kol snatching her hand out of her pocket, in her small claw like hand's was a pocket watch. Kol pushed Klaus into a wall snarling at him his eye's now black with veins going through it " Tell me why is it you have to touch whats mine?." Klaus snarled at him wagging his finger "Now I think Rebeekah stated this before but...we can't be compelled." Iris rolled her eyes opening the pocket watch and closing it putting it back in her pocket. " Five minutes Kol." Kol glared "More than enough time.." Rebeekah crossed her arms "More than enough time for what?"

Iris did a peace sign with her free hand "Enough time for us to get out of here." Kol charged at Klaus just for the two to toss each other around, Rebeekah stood at the side where Iris was and Elijah in front of her, Elijah squinted eyeing Iris carefully "Whats with the pocket watch?" Iris tapped her chin like she was thinking "Tik tok..are you sure that's the question you want me to answer?" Rebeekah looked at Kol, and Klaus and than back at Iris "H-how is Kol alive.."

Iris pointed at Rebeekah and did a thumbs up winking at her " Perfect question, easy answer hard to explain but you could say..it wasn't his time yet." Elijah put both his hands in his pocket nodding understandingly "So you brought him back" Iris again looked at Elijah smirking "Tik tok" Elijah was slightly annoyed at her realizing she was wasting time. "Rebeekah that pocket watch get it." "On it" Rebeekah charged at Iris, and Iris held her hand up stopping her from moving. "What's with you guys trying to control me, and take whats mine..sheesh..it's cute with Kol" Iris looked back at Elijah "Annoying when you do it."

Elijah charged at Iris only to have Klaus tossed into him, Kol stood up fixing his outfit and pushing his hair back out of his face and walked over to Iris. "two minutes" Kol nodded understandingly as Elijah stood up with Klaus. "Kol how could you treat your brothers like this." Klaus asked sadly, Kol snarled "Easy when you guys oh I don't know forgot about me when I died, but don't worry we don't hate you I just have unfinished business..and she well she doesn't like to be told what to do." Rebeekah snarled and tried to compel Iris "Release me" Iris wavered a bit her eye's turning purple ' This one is a lot stronger..than the other' Iris knew what she was doing but still felt the urge to stop and easily gave in, Iris smirked at the three opening her pocket watch "Times up" Elijah reached out to Iris, and Klaus charged while Rebeekah stood there with her arms crossed, Kol was also not moving snarling at Klaus in front of Iris. Iris eyed the pocket watch and frowned " Only a fourty seconds?" Iris grabbed Kol's hand unfreezing him and he snarled more " Let's go fine that bitch Elena" Iris eyed Kol carefully "You have some explaining to do" Kol frowned and sighed "Yes yes lets go" Iris jumped on Kol's back to have him run at a inhuman speed out of there.

**Fourty second's later.**

Klaus fell over while Elijah looked around confused. "Where did they go" Elijah asked evenly, Klaus squinted smirking "That watch..it has something to do with it.." Rebeekah rolled her eyes " I say let them kill Elena than they will be much more easier to deal with." Elijah nodded agreeingly "But we need Elena alive.." Klaus looked at the two "Well we know one thing..she can bring the dead back..and that watch must be in our control." Elijah scoffed "Please brother like she will handed over to us..and plus, I think there is more to it than just bring the dead back." Rebeekah nodded " I have to agree with Elijah lets say we get the watch it might not work for us..if anything we need to talk to Kol and Iris get them to work with us..Ha talk to kol he'd never listen." Klaus crossed his arms 'What do you think Elijah" Elijah bit his lip thinking " I say we talk to Iris..she seem's more reasonable than Kol." Klaus rolled his eyes "Yes but she has no discipline!" Rebeekah patted Klaus shoulder "Then you two have a lot in common" Elijah smirked "Plus that could be why you're so interested in her." Rebeekah gagged " Pretty but let's be honest..Kol won't let you anywhere near her" Klaus smirked looking at the door "Perhaps."

* * *

**THIS was Rushed I'm so sorry I hate doing first chapters of story so if this is some shit, the second chapter will make up for it. This is a bit sloppy but its because I wanted to rush it, I kept jumping from third character to first character but not to worry it'll get better it'll be a third character story unless its a POV**

**Character description: Iris is something different, she has different abilities that can make her come off as a psychic but also she has a mysterious stop watch that gives her some abilities to pause time. Her abilities precognition, Illusions, time warp, telekinesis, predator instinct, and she can rewind and pause time for certain amount of time. Her powers are limited so she isn't godlike or OP. She has more of a chill, cool cat vib, and hipster image.**

**Kol** **I'm not sure I just skipped ahead just now to see how his character is in vampire diaries again I never seen the series I'm more of an Original fan but anyways I'm going to keep him close to his normal personality but make him more obsessive, protective and angry in the second chapter. Him and Iris will be opposite but melt together nicely and sometimes clash.**

**Klaus, Elijah and Rebeekah will be bashed a bit but retaliate because I don't hate them but I've notice Kol like's to push there button's and Iris is as sarcastic as him so might turn out to seem bashing. **

**There will be more issues than just Elena, and Damon and them it'll keep growing**

**Again sorry if this is some shit I will clean it up once I get chapter two done but tell me what you think and again I'd love some opinions to throw in here.**


End file.
